Never Realized
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: He never realized how important Sora was to him until he was no longer in his life...but when they met again, Sora has already moved on. Yet even then, Roxas didn't want to let him go...
1. Puppy Love

**So…yeah, another attempt at angst story. Not sure about updating speed on this one though…**

**I'm not even sure how I'm gonna end it.**

* * *

**Never Realized**

**By ShadowYin-Yang**

_

* * *

_

I was in love…at least supposed to be. It was puppy love…and that was it. But I couldn't bring myself to end it…

_Not just because I couldn't bear to break his heart. It's also because I'm just too selfish to let him, or at least his 'company,' go and I hope you get the drift. As cruel as that sounds, I personally think I'm doing him a favor at the same time. It's better than having him wandering around where people with far more worse intentions than me can get him…_

_Even so…I still felt guilty. So I have tried to end it with him many times…but I could never bring myself to do it. He tries so hard to make me happy and everything I do seems to make him happy. Heck he's happy so long as he's got my arm to latch onto when we're together._

_I didn't know how long I was going to keep this up…but I was practically delighted when I found out I might not have to…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"I'm moving…"

"Huh?"

"I'm moving…right after we graduate. We'll be…many hours apart because…I'll be in Radiant Garden."

The blonde looked up from his school work to look at the depressed brunette who sat before him with his head down.

"Y-You are? Sora I…"

Sora shook his head and gave a weak smile after lifting his head up,

"I'll really miss you, Roxy…"

"Sora…I'll miss you too…"

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_And just like that, we were over. At least it was implied. Sora said something how it was unrealistic for us to keep a relationship when we'll be hours apart and while doing so in the middle the transition between high school and college. _

_I saw him off at the airport though when the day came for him leave. It was the least I could do. Although my older brother came too…well he was seeing off Sora's older brother so I guess it didn't really bother me that much that he was there._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Please take care, Sora," Roxas pleaded, not wanting anything bad to happen to Sora because he wasn't there to protect him.

And Sora offered that sweet smile to him…

"I'll be fine!"

And Roxas looked away to avoid feeling the guilt. Especially since he knew how heartbreaking it was for Sora, even if he didn't feel the same way.

"Come on, Sora…"

That fierce, deep voice calmly ordered Sora and Roxas looked to his side to see Cloud waving to Squall. It was almost sweet…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Yes, it was quite odd that my brother dated Sora's brother while I was dating Sora. I just wasn't sure how they're planning to keep dating while being apart. That's what surprised me the most. At least more than the fact that Sora's brother was going with them. I mean, the guy just got out of college and I frankly don't see a difference in finding a job around here than over there…except for the fact that Radiant Garden is bigger but that's not the point. The point is that he's leaving Cloud behind. I don't know what they're thinking nor is it my business but I don't get why Cloud couldn't move out with them…save for the fact that maybe he doesn't want to risk going out to somewhere he's never been with a boyfriend but still…_

_So Sora (implied) ended it with me while our brothers spent the whole time since the given news to figure out how they'll keep dating. It was incredibly embarrassing to have a brother that keeps his mouth shut on everything only to have his mouth open when it comes to Sora's brother. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Take care…I promise I'll call as soon as I land…"

Cloud simply nodded with a straight face before Squall offered a weak smile for him in hopes Cloud will smile too, not that he did. Roxas could've sworn he saw light reflect off his brother's blue eyes…

Squall gave a soft smile and waved before walking again, leaving a down-than-usual-Cloud…

Sora was already following and Roxas did as well until he couldn't go any farther. But Sora paused and turned around with a sad smile. Roxas was about to say some words to cheer him but didn't get the chance to.

"I thought I should let you know that…I know."

"……Know what?"

"…That you never loved me…"

Those words stung.

_Never_ loved him? Did he really _never _love the boy standing before him?

Though Roxas couldn't bring any words to come out of his mouth as he stared with wide eyes…

"But it's okay! Thanks for being there anyway!"

Now the guilt got worse…

"Take care Roxy! Hope you find someone down the road!"

And that was the last time Roxas ever thought he'd see Sora…

That image of the boy running off with a wave and a smile after slinging his bag over his shoulder…it repeated in the blonde's head many times over his life…

Mostly for the first few weeks since Sora left at least.

Other than being graduated from high school, Roxas life didn't seem to have changed that much. He still went out to go to work and hang out with his friends. Occasionally, he'll stop by Cloud's apartment to see him too…although now he's doing it more often because of how gloomy Cloud seems to be these days.

But other than that, life went on for Roxas. He misses Sora, he'll admit. After all, there was nothing wrong with Sora, he was a lovable guy. The blonde just couldn't believe he's really gone and out of his life…

* * *

"Why are you packing?" Roxas asked during one of his unplanned visits to Cloud. He started bringing food like pasta to cheer Cloud up(which was healthier than boxes upon boxes of sea salt ice cream), and after a while it just became something the two did together at least once a week: eat dinner together(and Roxas would sit there while Cloud goes on about Squall. But the way Cloud talks sometimes it sounds as if the man died).

"Visiting Squall…"

Roxas raised a brow at that as he watched Cloud toss clothes from the closet and then pants from the drawers.

"Really? Well…how long will you be gone?"

"Don't know. Don't worry, I'll drop a 'hi' to Sora for you."

"Erm…sure?"

"Not that Sora will need it from what I've heard."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Wait WHAT is THAT supposed to mean? Explain!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked instead of demanding it.

"Well Squall often tells me how well Sora is doing. He made some new friends and isn't moping around the house all day now because of you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Thanks for giving me a guilty conscious!_

_You sound like it's my fault that…okay fine it is…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas withheld an angry remark as he watched Cloud start to fold his clothing properly and continued speaking.

"Sora is also going to college, although he is unsure what he is doing-much like you."

"……Can you bring pictures back? I would like to see how Sora is doing," Roxas requested.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I don't care what Cloud's boyfriend says. I only trust what I see when it comes to Sora. If he's truly enjoying himself, I'll be able to tell from the pictures Cloud brings back if he does so. Hmm…wonder if it's appropriate for me to go too…If I do go it may send the wrong message to Sora. On the other hand, I don't want to appear to be some heartless jerk either. Well I sent a greeting with Cloud so should that mean something? Oh, maybe I can send a small gift…but that may give the wrong idea too…ugh, I'll just stick with Cloud giving him a 'hi' from me…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And that's how it went. Cloud stayed with Squall for about 3 weeks before coming back. He handed a letter to Roxas from Sora which was more than Roxas thought he'd get from Cloud from the trip.

Dear Roxas,

Cloud says you worry about me…

_That's NOT what I said! Even if it's true…Stupid brother…_

But don't, I'm fine! Really! I made lots of new friends! They're all so nice and fun!

_I wouldn't trust them if they're __too__ nice…_

I tried skateboarding with one of them and apparently I'm a natural. Not sure how since I fall all the time! 

_Then get off that dangerous thing! And stay off it!_

There's also a beach near here and I played with a blitzball for the first time. And don't worry, my big brother is taking very good care of yours! They're quite happy together!

_Not to sound cruel…but I could care less! If that leather-fetish-freak mistreats my brother, I know he'll kick his ass himself!_

And I'm heading off to college with my new friends too! Because most of them just graduated as well!

_MOST of them? Then how old are your other friends? 5 years younger or 5 years older?_

Hope you're doing alright over there, I do miss you! But don't worry about me okay? I'm fine! I have pictures! 

Sincerely,

-Sora

_Wait a minute, 'sincerely'? What happened to 'love'? Oh yeah…never mind…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas took out the pictures and examined them. One with Sora waving in front of his new house, another with what looked like Sora jumping himself in-between Cloud and Squall on a couch and snapping a picture the moment he landed, and the last one was Sora with a bunch of strangers who are probably Sora's new friends.

Let's see…a dirty-blonde, a silverette, a red-head, and a blonde.

At that moment in life, Roxas didn't think that 2 years later he'd cut the picture up just so he can see Sora. At that moment in life, Roxas also didn't think that one day he'll be wishing he could go back in time and go with Cloud to see Sora…

Because if he had known that his life was going to turn upside-down because his heart decided to turn a 180 from meeting Sora again, he never would have let him go…

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	2. New Love

**Yay I updated-let's see if I can get this story anywhere!**

* * *

When Cloud left Roxas's life, the young blonde couldn't help but feel how slow life started to become. The only fun times he had was when he's out with Axel and his friends but they liked clubbing in which he didn't. Point being: Cloud moved and moved in with Squall and they're _still together_. That's what surprised Roxas the most. He honestly didn't think Squall was Cloud's type.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_It's been 4 years now…_

_4 years since Sora left and 3 since Cloud-Nii did leaving me with my 2 loneliest years of my life. As luck would have it, I'm seeing Cloud-Nii today. It's summer, I'm done with school, and it's time for me to enjoy my life just a bit before it truly starts. I have the money and the time to check on Cloud-Nii and if I'm extra lucky, maybe I can see Sora again…_

_It's been far too long and I haven't heard from him since the letter. I would always ask Cloud-Nii how Sora was doing but he always replies with a "he's fine" or "he's doing well." I couldn't bring myself to contact Sora myself. I don't know what it was; perhaps guilt, low self-esteem, fear of rejection? I really didn't know but I never contacted him so he never contacted me. Even after going so long without him, I missed him like crazy. I missed his smile, his laugh, his sweetness, cuteness, cheerfulness, and especially his positive attitude. I never realized how much I needed it because of how negative I am…_

_Ever since I realized how much I missed him, it ate me from the inside out. Have you had those moments in life when you don't realize how much something, or someone, means to you until they're gone? Well that's pretty much how I felt with Sora. He's gone and he's happy without me. I really should've at least asked to be friends so we could stay in touch… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas found himself more excited to see Sora again than his own brother. But upon seeing Cloud again, he couldn't help but give the man a hug…

He's gone too long without his brother too…

Although…when he saw Cloud was wearing almost all-leather, Roxas immediately blamed Squall and his leather-fetish…

"So…how's Sora?"

They all saw that question coming during the car ride from the airport back to Cloud and Squall's shared apartment.

"Same old, same old," Cloud responded from the front seat beside the driving-Squall.

"He's doing just fine," Squall replied, almost too bluntly.

"Oh…" Roxas still wished for more of an elaborated answer! Still he asked something else, "So when did you start growing your hair out, Squall?"

"Since I got here I guess," the man replied with a shrug. Cloud never mentioned that Squall started to grow his hair out and Roxas only noticed the brown locks at his shoulders when he saw lion-like-man. Not that it mattered but even Roxas will admit that the man looked nice with longer hair…wonder if Sora will too…

Cloud and his lover did Roxas a favor by setting up where Roxas was going to stay: Sora's apartment. Roxas thought he was going to squeal like an in-control yaoi fan girl when she's alone. He thought he seriously was too when the car pulled up to an apartment and Roxas saw that said-spiky-haired-brunette standing around waving at the car with that famous bright smile.

…

…

_Is it just me or did he become more gorgeous since I left him? Or he left me? Same thing!_

Sora waltzed over in his blue tank top with wavy designs at the bottom and matching blue-color-schemed knee-length shorts.

_Is it just me or is he wearing too revealing clothes?_

_Oh wait…it's summer…and okay, they're not 'revealing' but still…_

"Hi Roxas!"

He hasn't heard that voice in so long…even if it did change a bit. Still that cheerfulness and the way his name was said…ah, Roxas was willing to die now because he can now die happy. It took a physical hit in the head from Cloud for Roxas to snap out of it and actually get out of the car to take the luggage out.

"Hey, Roxas!" Sora greeted again with a smile when Roxas finally stepped out. The boy was a bit tan now, well then again, its summer and he's probably out at the beach often. Upon close inspection, Roxas noticed the short down ponytail in back of Sora's head…wonder if Sora will grow it as long as Squall…

And it took a wave in front of Roxas's face from Sora for the blonde to snap out of it.

"Er, h-hey, Sora!"

And the boy only smiled that warmed smile of his before he started to pick up a luggage. Roxas quickly picked up his second one and followed. He struck up the usual "So what's been going on in your life?" kind of conversation with Sora as they started to move Roxas's belongings up to Sora's apartment. Though Sora was doing most of the talking as he went on and on about what's been going on with his life. Though he didn't get very far since before long, after they arrived back and out, the older brothers waved a bye and they drove off, leaving Roxas with Sora. Sora seems to the only one of to two to not feel that awkwardness though…

"So Roxas, anything in particular you want to do during your stay?" Sora asked sweetly and politely and Roxas wasn't really sure…

"Um…you can show me around?"

_And that was the smartest thing I said all day… _

"Okay!" With that, he gently grabbed his arm and tugged Roxas along.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Guess everything is within walking distance?_

_Everything seemed too nice here and everyone seemed so friendly…and everyone seems to know Sora. _

_I lost count on how many people said hi to Sora as we walked. When Sora went to buy an apple for us at the market, he got one for free. Well Sora can bring out the best in everyone…_

_All in all, I was having a great day. We did a lot of catching up and I got to see Radiant Garden(which Cloud-Nii didn't even bother sending pictures of). Everything was pretty much perfect…until __he__ came along…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sora!"

The brunette paused in his walking to see his favorite silverette in his usual baggy pants and wearing a nice long white jacket today, but over a bare chest, walking towards them. Roxas vaguely remembered him from the picture and couldn't believe it's the same guy…

_Apparently Sora befriended someone that likes flaunting his body…_

_Yeah it's summer but put a frickin shirt on! And if you're wearing a jacket, zip it up!_

"Riku!"

Roxas felt a sudden tug inside him…he didn't like how happy Sora sounded when he exclaimed that name…

"Sora…" he repeated in a light whisper and as soon as he was within 5 feet of them, Sora practically glomped him but Riku, being used to it, was able to catch him and not fall over.

"How's my Riku?" Sora cooed,

"Well…lonely," he replied with a light smirk and Sora let out a small laugh before he released Riku and paid his attention back to Roxas.

"I'm sorry, Riku, my old friend was coming in! Remember? This is Roxas! He's the younger brother of Cloud! Roxas! This is Riku! He's-"

"Wow, he looks a lot like Cloud…" Riku cut in on accident as he stared at Roxas for a few moments, "Forgive me, didn't mean to stare, but the resemblance is uncanny. Nice to meet you."

Roxas almost murmured the response as they shook hands…

"Well I won't cut in on your time with him, Sora. So contact me later. He can hang out with us at Tidus's bonfire tomorrow if you two aren't doing anything."

"Oh good idea! Okay then, I'll text you later tonight! Bye, Riku…"

"Bye…"

And it happened. Roxas's world turned upside-down because he witnessed his ex-boyfriend practically getting eaten by Riku.

Well that was an exaggeration but watching Sora and Riku gently kiss for a few moments still wasn't the most pleasant thing Roxas has seen in his life…

As Sora waved to Riku, Roxas stood there, stunned.

"Something the matter, Roxas?"

Such an innocent and caring question…

_You wanna know what's wrong? Well let's see…you almost got your face sucked off by bleach-freak!_

"Erm, s-sorry…I just…w-wasn't expecting that…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I know you're big on public displays of affection! But it was only some brief kissing! I'm sorry!"

"N-No, Sora, it's okay, it's not that. I'm just…surprised? I mean..I didn't even know you were dating!"

"Oh, so Cloud never mentioned I've been dating Riku for almost 4 years now?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_WHAT? I am going to kill him! I swear to all that is good left in the world that my brother is DEAD! Dead I tell you! What the hell? What is THIS? Why didn't he tell me Sora was dating again? Dating this guy of all people? And almost 4 years? They dated not long after he left me? Hell no! No! No! No! NO! HELL NO!_

…

…

_It took Sora less than a year to get over me?_


	3. Aching Love

**Well about time I updated!**

_

* * *

_

_Well it wasn't exactly pleasant sleeping in the same apartment as Sora…_

_Especially since the guy is taken…_

Roxas sat up from the extra bed and looked to his right to see the sleeping Sora. The new feeling inside him ate him like crazy, as in worse than before. Riku and Sora were together? For almost 4 years?

_Let's see…Sora and I started dating on our first year of high school…and since Sora said 'almost 4 years' it's technically still 3, right? So does that mean they dated longer than we did…ugh, this is so confusing…_

Roxas slowly crept out of bed for a glass of water. It's only been one day and Roxas wasn't sure how long he can last...

The image of those two kissing kept replaying his head…and his imagination just made it worse for him since well…he just overused his imagination. He wanted to question Sora on so many things…like how far the two went? Roxas shivered at that thought…

Still, Roxas thought he shouldn't ask directly as this visit was supposed to be his special time with Sora that included lots of catching up. Once they become close again, it'll be easier to ask or slip in personal questions…

_Bonfire at someone's place huh? Let's see what Riku's really like…_

First impressions mean nothing. You'll never truly know someone until you know them…

Even though Roxas already had an impression, he just wanted to see how much worse Sora's boyfriend can get.

* * *

"So this is Tidus!"

"What's up?"

"And this is Kairi."

"Hello, Roxas."

"This is Naminé."

"Very nice to meet you."

Roxas was surprised that he remembered that these were the same people in the photo all those years ago. Of course, now there are more people to remember but…well Sora was always a people-person…

"This is Wakka."

"Hiya!"

"And this is Selphie."

"Hi there!"

"Of course, you know my Riku!"

"Hey again," he greeted and Roxas resisted the urge to snort.

"Alright!" Tidus shouted and picked up his blitzball, "Let's get this beach bonfire started!"

Roxas was grateful that Sora stayed with him and talked to him since the poor blonde didn't know anyone else. Sora would personally bring Roxas to each of his friends to talk so Roxas can get to know his friends better. The blonde found them all nice…but internally he knew it was because none of them seem to have an eye for Sora. The last of them was Riku and Roxas officially decided he hated bleach-freak. He hated him the moment Sora left Roxas's side and latched onto Riku's arm…something Roxas found he missed…

"So Riku is a year older but he was the first to say hi to me when I moved here! Must've been fate I guess!"

"That's not what happened, Sora: you were up in a tree trying to get a kid's kite off it only to have the thing fall on my head!"

"That's still fate, RiRi! I mean…you passed by right at that time? And then only to find out we're neighbors?"

Roxas knew his brow was twitching at this point…

"Oh Roxas!" Sora exclaimed and snapped the blonde out of his inner turmoil for a moment, "You know how small this world really is? Well apparently, our brothers know Riku's family!"

"Well it's not really a good thing, I personally laughed when I found out," Riku lightly chuckled before Sora continued his story.

"Okay, so you know how our brothers met?"

_No! Cloud-Nii never said anything!_

"Cloud was always bullied in school by this one person in which Nii-Chan eventually stepped in for Cloud, right?"

"Only to get beaten up anyway," Riku added with light laugh and Sora lightly hits his arm before grabbing it again.

"Well apparently that bully is related to Riku!"

"No kidding…" Roxas muttered…maybe fate is out to get him.

"You should've been there when they re-met! Our brother's faces were priceless! But don't worry! Everyone grew up! Including Sephiroth!"

"And Kadaj, and Loz, and Yaz-"

"Riku! Stoooop!" Sora whined after playfully hitting him again, "We promised we wouldn't say anything!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_So long-story-short, I found out my brother was basically ganged-up and bullied in school by Riku's older brothers and cousin-Sephiroth…which would explain a lot…_

_And yeah, it took me all these years to find out that Squall standing up for Cloud was how they first met. _

_The reason neither of us ran into Riku before was because he was a year older so he was already in school while Sora and I were still…what? 5? When we entered school, the entire silver-haired family moved. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I love you, Riku…"

"Love you too, Sora…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Love you my ass…_

_Took Sora long enough to realize I didn't want to talk to Riku anymore, or at least not wanting to witness their mushy-love. We finally left bleach-freak and went to the fire. I didn't realize how much time has passed but I only just noticed it was dark…and the fire radiated the only source of bright light and the way the light and shadows danced on Sora's face made him more beautiful than I remembered…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"RIKU!"

Sora's head snapped around and the next thing Roxas knew, Sora was laughing along with everyone else. Roxas looked back to see Riku with three other Riku-look-alikes but taller. Though in about 5 seconds, said 3-people ran over to them after one of them shoved about 5 boxes of pizza into Riku's arms.

"No way! He looks just like Cloud!"

"He really does…"

"Lemme see! Move!"

Next thing Roxas knew, he had 3 silverettes in black practically up against his face.

"He doesn't look THAT much like Cloud!"

"Cloud's cuter and prettier."

"Oh he's not…"

Sora popped his head over Roxas's shoulder and rested his chin on it, in which Roxas thought he was gonna die of happiness(again).

"Hi Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz!"

"Sora," they all greeted in unison.

"This is Roxas, Cloud's younger brother. Now please stop scaring him," Sora requested almost sweetly.

"Aw but he looks more fun to bother," said Kadaj with a light smirk and Sora lightly laughed,

"I'm enough bother as it is. Will you guys help my Ku with the food you practically shoved upon him?"

"He's our wench, we're allowed to do that," said Yazoo,

"Please?" Sora asked with a cute smile, "If not for my Ku, then for your possible future brother-in-law?"

_Wait, WHAT? That statement better be jokingly!_

Without word, Loz drifted away to help Riku.

"I hate your cuteness!" Kadaj exclaimed and also left.

"…Fine but only because I like you and you have Riku whipped," Yazoo added before going back to bother and 'help' Riku.

"…future brother-in-law?" Roxas repeated, almost snarling.

"Hehe, well I don't know if it'll actually happen but I use that to make them help out Riku. They torture Riku so much!" Sora giggled some more before taking his head off Roxas's shoulder.

_Hm, maybe I can become great friends with them…_

"So uh…" Roxas turned his body back to the fire like Sora did, "Who confessed first?"

Sora's eyes brightened up and Roxas pretty much knew he didn't want to know the answer.

"Funny story actually! It was sort of…both of us? See what happened was we both planned to tell each other how we felt on Valentine's Day, at Kairi's party. And we both started talking at the same time and it was kinda funny at that moment too! And…"

Roxas heard something about how they both said to tell each other what they were going to say at the same time…but Roxas didn't want to be too clear on how they confessed their feelings for the other as he was already jealous and mad at how joyful Sora looked talking about it. Not to mention: Valentine's Day? Roxas kicked at the sand to help hold in his anger.

"What about you, Roxas?"

Roxas blinked for a moment before he thought back a few seconds to try and remember what Sora was talking about.

"I'm sorry…what?"

"_Man he must think I wasn't paying attention! What was stupid move for me to do!" _Roxas mentally scolded himself.

"What about you?" Sora repeated, holding an innocent smile, "Found someone special yet?"

"…N-No," Roxas lied, lowering his head as he heart ached, "I…I didn't have time to hold a relationship…"

"Ah, that's right, you're very studious!" Sora clasped his hands together from remembering, "But you need to learn to let loose every now and then, Rox! Then again…you are here for a while. I'll make sure you will have fun then!"

"Thank you…I'd love that, Sora," Roxas stated, in completely honesty. Just knowing Sora's giving him this much attention, made some of the things better for him. But in the end, Roxas still wasn't sure how long he can last like this; knowing Sora gave his heart to someone else.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Any movie you wanna see?"

"Oh! Yes! Wanna see a movie tomorrow then?"

"I would love that," Roxas lightly smiled, glad to know he can do something with Sora that can pass a date, as they loved seeing movies together.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	4. Play Date

**Took me long enough; my inspiration is kinda coming back…

* * *

**

Picking a movie was harder than Sora and Roxas thought because apparently, Sora saw all the good ones with Riku already. Eventually, they did settle for one new movie in particular…

"Riku doesn't like the same comedies as I do," Sora explained as they walked into their theater with food in hand.

"Really?" Roxas couldn't help but ask. In all his life, Roxas wasn't sure how Sora could date anyone that doesn't laugh at the same things he does.

"Yeah…" Sora shrugged with a light smile, "I know you and I used to watch all those comedy films but Riku really doesn't find them that funny. So he and I basically watch everything else but the comedy movies! I usually go watch those with Tidus," the boy explained as they sat down with at least 10 minutes to spare before the trailers start.

"So…what do you like about Riku?"

"What do I like?" Sora looked up in thought as he popped a few popcorns into his mouth and answered after he swallowed, "He's so…sweet! And strong both mentally and physically; I feel so safe when he has his arms wrapped around me and holding me. He's always there for me whenever I need him…and he makes me so happy!"

_Well that was possibly the most retarded question I could've asked!_

Roxas mentally kicked himself at that…

Riku made Sora happy…

That in itself both hurt and angered Roxas…he made Sora happy too before…and he knew it wasn't easy to provide long-lasting happiness to someone.

"I love him…" Sora whispered and pulled Roxas back to Earth, "I really don't know what I'd do without him…"

Roxas formed a fist with one hand as he tried to control his breathing.

"You're still young, Sora…and…love is a powerful word," Roxas almost muttered.

"I know it is! And I mean it too!"

"You seem so sure…so long as he takes good care of you I guess, well…"

"You don't have to worry; he's definitely taking good care of me!"

Roxas just wondered if there's anything bad about Riku that Sora can say…

Still the bad thoughts were quickly forgotten for the time being when the lights dimmed, and the trailers started playing. Soon as the movie played, the two old companions found themselves laughing their heads off at the feature presentation. And this was surely one of the most joyful memories that Roxas will remember spending with Sora.

* * *

"Oh gosh! That was so funny! Thank you so much for watching with me!" Sora laughed after they got the free refill of popcorn and walked out of the theater together.

"Of course, no problem, it was great!" Roxas replied with joy.

"Oh! Roxas! Later tonight, do you want to go eat? There's this awesome restaurant I love to go to! Their food is soooo good!"

"Huh? I'd…love that!"

"Awesome! What do you feel like doing now?" Sora asked and Roxas looked around the area,

"Let's go shopping," he suggested and Sora nodded.

As they shopped, the two did lots more catching up. When they hit the bookstore, they re-discovered their love for a lot of manga and how they love most of the same series. They shared what music they like now, what books they read, and their favorite activities.

"Roxas! I gotta put you on a skateboard!"

"H-Huh?" Roxas's brow lightly twitched, "Me? Why?"

"I would love to just roll down the street with you on one. And you're very athletic! You'll probably have no problem learning!"

Before Roxas knew it, once they reached home, Sora was holding Roxas up on a skateboard.

"Can I let go now?" Sora asked as Roxas balanced,

"…No," Roxas muttered though it mainly due to Sora is now touching him and he's gonna draw it out as long as possible!

"Roxas you're doing well! Come on, don't be afraid," Sora encouraged and Roxas just frowned some more.

"I…did some snowboarding with Cloud-Nii before…" he murmured.

"Ah, no wonder you already got the balancing down! Well off you go then!" Before Roxas could get a word of protest, Sora gently pushed the blonde.

* * *

"I'm so sorry…"

Roxas could've sworn Sora was about to cry.

"Ah, it's alright," Roxas replied as he held the ice pack against his head as he sat down in a chair back in Sora's apartment.

"I'm really sorry!" the brunette repeated and that face was starting to get to Roxas.

"No really, Sora, I'm alright," he said with a light chuckle, and it helped ease Sora a bit.

"You don't have to get on that thing again if you don't want to!"

"No, I think I'm willing to get back on. Only if you help me though," Roxas stated and after all, it was kind of his own fault for not jumping off the board before he collided with a pole.

"O-Of course!"

Roxas sat back in relaxation with Sora joining him at his side. The two kept their eyes on the television, and resting up from their long day.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Um…" Roxas's throat dried up, he wasn't sure what he was going to ask. About Riku? About Sora's future? About their…old relationship?

"Roxas?"

"Uh…not to make things awkward but um…so, out of curiosity, how long did it take you to…" now the blonde didn't even want to say it, "To…get over…me?"

He wasn't sure why he wanted to know. After all, he knows the truth will most likely hurt.

"Oh…um…let's see…" Sora fidgeted a bit in his spot but continued looking ahead instead of at Roxas, "Um…completely over you? Probably almost two years then."

The blonde's ears perked up a bit. Not that he's trying to be more nosy but…

"I thought you dated your boyfriend for like 4 years already."

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I was completely over you when I started dating him. I still had some feelings left. Okay, I denied it a lot but as I looked back…" Sora made an audible sigh and Roxas finally turned his head just slightly, "Yeah…as I look back, I know I still had some feelings left…I just can't believe how far we've come in such short time. I know years are long but…wow time has been passing by so fast!"

_A little too fast maybe…_

"…Sora do you think…I should move here? To be closer to Cloud?" Roxas quickly added the last part in without sounding like he just thought of it, "And…you?"

Sora's face brightened up just a bit as he finally looked at Roxas. The boy seemed to have completely forgotten what they were just talking about now that a new one has emerged.

"That would be awesome, Roxas! But it's really your choice! I'm not going to tell you what you should and should not do. I'm just saying that would be cool if you did!"

Sora smiled for the blonde as he pulled up his legs and hugged them before he watched the show before him again. Roxas took a gulp as he stared at those lips…it didn't take long for him to move a bit closer to the brunette's face. But before he got close enough for Sora to even get the chance to turn and look at him with a confused look, the blonde quickly stopped himself and snapped back to his original sitting position with a flushed face. Roxas could not believe what he almost did.

"Oh! Hey! There's a carnival in town starting tomorrow! Do you wanna go one of the days?"

"…"

"Roxas?"

"H-Huh?"

"You okay?" the concerned on put his hand against the blonde's forehead, "You feel a tad hot."

"Uh, i-it's just the room! I'm feeling kind of hot is all!"

"Really? I'm starting to get cold from the air conditioning! Should I go change-"

"No its okay!" Roxas quickly cut in and held onto Sora's arm when he started moving. Although the moment he realized it, he quickly let go, "S-Sorry…and…you were saying?"

It was official that the two would have another 'play date' at the carnival…even though Roxas internally told himself he was digging his own grave at this point…

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	5. Challenger

**Man I'm sorry this took so long. I really didn't want to force it out though, as my chapters tend to not be as good as they could be if it was forced out.**

* * *

Roxas felt beyond stupid when he thought way longer than a second that he was going to this carnival _alone_ with Sora…

"So what do you feel like doing first?" Riku asked as he and Sora swung their arms that were connected by their hands.

Although Roxas will admit that its way better than being a third wheel…

"I want to ride that!" Kairi pointed at what looked like a giant spinning wheel.

Still, while Kairi is the only other addition, it didn't make it THAT much better for Roxas…

"Yeah! Me too!" Sora nearly bounced like a little kid and the small group headed for their ride with Sora taking the lead. As the visiting friend, the blonde easily felt out of place due to him unable to contribute to most of the small talks that came up in lines of any sort; whether it was getting snacks, waiting for their ride, or waiting to get more tickets to use. The worst feeling of all though was Riku and Kairi both hogging spots next to Sora if the ride had more than a pair fit in one area. Sometimes he'd get lucky and get a spot next to Sora if he was fast enough or if Kairi plopped down next to the other side of Riku. Still that longing feeling of being with Sora, and only Sora, lingered and taunted him to no end as the day dragged on…

"Ooh! That game looks fun!" Sora pointed with his free hand as his other was holding his cotton candy, "And easy!"

Soon the quartet was standing before a ring toss with dozens upon dozens of bottles to aim at.

"You know Sora, you say that to almost every game," Kairi stated and the boy scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Although…I really would like that penguin," Kairi pointed at the little stuff toy on the shelves.

"Let's all try to win it for Kairi!" Sora announced enthusiastically that not even Roxas could say no to that. They got their bucket of mini-rings and began tossing. Sora thought throwing a bunch of them at once as if you're throwing rice helped…well either he's wrong or he's not throwing it right as the boy wasn't fairing very well in this game. Kairi on the other hand took a long time on just throwing one and even then they still won't land on their mark. Roxas wasn't sure how Riku was throwing it as he didn't look like he was trying to concentrate on a toss but he wasn't being careless about it either.

As Roxas's fingers played with the rings he held, his mind went into thought. Just not to fall behind on Kairi, he did the occasionally toss but without the effort. His eyes kept glancing at Riku and his rings. It didn't take long for him to notice how he gets the closest to getting them around a bottle's neck. That was enough to fuel Roxas's fire in him.

With plenty of rings left, Roxas repositioned himself and threw his rings but added as much spin as he could with his wrist. He kept repeating his throwing technique until finally, one secured itself around a bottle. For once in a long time, he found multiple pairs of eyes land on him while the Carney announced they had a winner. Roxas wasn't sure if it was that fire that Riku started in him, or his own need to show off at the moment, but his eyes went straight to Riku who he found was staring back and at that moment, the blonde knew he sparked something in the silverette too…

"What do you say? Try again and then exchange for a bigger prize?"

The question snapped the boy out of his thoughts. He glanced at Sora who gave an encouraging nod and a pleading look from Kairi.

"…Sure."

Roxas repeated his tossing technique but paused for a moment when he realized another's was also being tossed in. Taking a quick glance he saw Riku took over Kairi's bucket…then saw how the taller man snapped his wrist as he tossed, just as Roxas had done. Ignoring him for a moment, as he tried to focus, he couldn't help but growl when their rings collided with each other as they decided to toss at the same time. Before long though, Roxas got another one looped around one of the bottle's neck.

He heard Sora and Kairi cheer at his accomplishment but instead of accepting his bragging rights, he kept watching Riku who continued…until he witness the man's ring snatch itself around a bottle's neck as well.

"_Oh, that's how you wanna play huh? Okay, this is now war!"_

They agreed to move on from that game, with Roxas walking away with the giant penguin and Riku with the smaller one. Though both were given to Kairi, they still ended up carrying it…

Soon though, Roxas found himself carrying more and more stuffed toys every time Kairi or Sora pointed at a game they wanted to try or a prize wanted…and then he and Riku would compete until one of them walks away with a prize or both agree the game was cheating...

* * *

"Okay…I need a break," Sora stated that made both Riku and Roxas sigh of relief as the two were getting tired of dragging bags of prizes around. The party stopped at a picnic table under some shade and all started to settle down, "Does anyone want ice cream? My treat! I'll get your usual, RiRi!"

The man gave a smile before ruffling with Sora's hair,

"For once huh, Sora? Should I come with you?"

"Hey! I've paid on our dates before! And no way! You should take a break after playing all those games! Kairi can come with me though! You can never pick your flavors until last second anyway."

Kairi only gave a sheepish grin of silent agreement before Sora turned to Roxas.

"Anything you like, Roxas?"

"Erm…" Roxas almost forgot what Sora was asking as the blonde was too busy sending daggers at Riku, "Uh…strawberry is fine. Unless they have Sea Salt."

"Okay no problem! We'll be right back!"

And just like that, Roxas found himself sitting alone with Riku…he never felt so awkward. What's worse, Riku decided to sit across from him…meaning he's almost forced to look at the other.

"Okay so next time we play a rifle game, I'll be getting that win."

Roxas looked up after hearing that sense of teasing in the other's voice. Of course it was inevitable to see that confident smirk.

"Oooh yeah right! Bring it!"

But instead of feeling that anger he thought he was going to feel, he felt the urge to tease back.

"I most certainly will!"

"Haha you'll be sorry, I'll guarantee it!"

After a moment, the two found themselves giving away a small laugh.

"That was…fun, I admit," Riku confessed and Roxas gave him a curious look, "When we come to these things, I'm always the one winning everything. Having you around made it a lot more fun to play all these games."

Roxas couldn't believe the other was seeing him as a friendly rival! He practically felt the guilt of having feelings for a possible-maybe-perhaps-friend's boyfriend!

"I…I admit that was fun too. I haven't even been to something like this since…well, a long time."

Last one…was with Sora…

"What's it like at home? Sora always said you were a busy person back in school, studying a lot." Riku asked, striking up a friendly conversation.

"Well…" Roxas almost forced himself to pause. Is it wrong to actually feel a little comfortable in opening yourself up to the person that stole, okay not-technically-stole-but-probably-fairly-courted your ex-boyfriend-that-you're-apparently-still-in-love-with? Even Roxas admitted that was a mouthful even in his thoughts. Still the blonde felt so conflicted even though underneath it all it doesn't seem like Riku was really a bad person, right? So there's no reason to not at least be friendly back?

* * *

"Okay so I want um…chocolate chips chunks!" Sora finally decided as he stared through the glass for a good few moments and continuously changing his mind on what he wanted, "So Kairi, you still want that lemo-Kairi?" he stopped himself short when he noticed Kairi's dazed look at the water fountain nearby. But her name didn't even reach her ears when she didn't respond so Sora tried again, louder, and finally got her to at least look back.

"Oh, sorry, yes?"

"You alright?"

"Oh yeah, totally fine!" she responded with a wave, trying to play it casually but only received a pout from Sora, silently telling her even he didn't believe that, "Erm, let's eat ice cream for now!"

Well nice tasting treats were always nice. So Sora paid for his ice cream and walked back with Kairi while trying to pry the answers out of her, not that it really did. Sora dropped it when they approached the other two of their group. Although it was easy to forget about what he was trying to get out of Kairi when he jumped in on the current arm-wrestling match going on. Sora couldn't decide who to cheer for as Roxas and Riku looked at each other intensely, not wanting to give in. Although they all missed the small smirk that Kairi tried to hide, not that she had to worry as they were all focused on that match.

"_Riku, don't be so mean," _she mentally said to herself as she shook her head, knowing very well the possibility of Roxas having actual equal muscle strength as Riku was slim. It was as if Riku just knew what she was thinking at that moment and without warning, Roxas let out a cry as his arm hit the table. Sora seemed pleased nonetheless at how well Roxas seemed to have lasted but rushed to his old friend's side first to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"You okay, Roxy?"

A pause, a short pause but long enough for both the silverette and the red-head to notice it and notice the slight flinch and the sharp intake, or was it outtake, of breath from Roxas.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied with a small smile.

"Good! And Riku! You shouldn't go around and not knowing how to control your strength!" Sora scolded with a pout, causing Roxas to visibly pout as he looked away which ended up causing Riku to momentarily not realized his boyfriend was talking to him.

"I was just having some fun, Sora. At least he can hold his own for a while."

"HEY! I can totally hold my own against you too!"

"Riiiight."

"Rikuuuuuu!" Sora whined but only causing Riku to smile,

"I'm teasing…you wanna hand me my ice cream before they melt in your hands?"

"Oh…right, hehe…" The brunette handed his treat to Riku and Roxas unexpectedly, and disappointedly, had his ice cream handed to him from Kairi.

"Ooh! Hey guys, wanna take those photos together? The ones that let you dress up?" Sora asked with enthusiasm as he sat himself beside Riku while Kairi took a spot next to Roxas.

"That sounds fun actually!" Kairi piped and Sora responded to her comment almost immediately. Riku took that chance to tab Roxas.

"What do you think?" he whispered, "One more game before we leave?"

"Sure?" Roxas responded with a shrug.

"Winner gets to kiss Sora…"

Roxas felt himself flush before he even realized he did.

"What about me?" Sora questioned upon barely hearing his name.

"Nothing," Riku responded casually, "Just talking about how awesome you are."

"Oh you liar," Sora lightly hit the other with a small laugh. Despite how spontaneous that really was…Roxas wasn't sure how to respond to that. Is it 'right' to accept the challenge? Was Riku even serious about it? Would Riku be okay with it if he lost? Unless he was so confident that he would win? And…would Sora even be okay with kissing his ex-boyfriend if said-ex-boyfriend did win?


End file.
